Forbidden Love
by HotVampire
Summary: Every one knows that vampires and wolverines can't fall in love, but for are faviorte vampire and a wolf girl it doesn't matter. What will they do to stay together? Enter and see the wonders of Forbidden Love. Please R
1. Prolouge

Author's note- I hope you like this. It's sorta like Romeo and Juliet. Except my fav characters don't die.

Also I don't own any of the DS characters besides Vyxen. So Read please.

Prolouge

Sitting next to her dying best friend. Cursing the night she ever got mixed up in this nasty buisness. She watches as her friend slips further and further off the edge of an unfair and horrible death. Why did she choose to become a vampire? Why did she listen to that liar? Why did she believe Larten Crepsley? Larten Crepsley! She hated him so much! He had taken evrything from her! He told her it was for the best, he said that she would not be alone, but she was. Every day since she became a vampire she had felt alone. These thoughts disappeared at the sound of gasping. She bent over her friend, placing her hands over the gaping wound in his stomach. As she felt the warm blood ooze between her fingers,then she remembered what Larten had told her all those years ago. Usually vampires only drink enough blood from a human to survive,but if they drain it all from friends that are close to death, they keep part of that person alive within them. But dare she believe that she could keep her friend's spirit alive within her? Her hands traveled to his neck.She found a vein,and cut it. She watched untill the blood started to drip from the cut. Then she placed her mouth around it and drank.

Author's note-Yeah I know it seems weird,but just stick with me okay.


	2. The Mountain

Author's note- I stuck with the orginal ending as much as I could. Except for a few minor tweaks here and there.

You'll know what I'm talking about soon.

Chapter 1

My eyes snapped open and I let out a small groan. "You okay Vyxen",I heard a voice ask. I lifted my head at the sound of my name,to be greeted by my best friend Darren Shan. Darren was the youngest vampire prince, and the funniest. I met him and Mr.Crepsley,his mentor, Three years after the War of Scars. "Yeah I'm fine",I repiled,"Just a dream.""Oh okay",Darren said,"As long as it's nothing serious." He rubbed me behind my wolf ears,and I sighed happily. The coolest thing about being a half-wolf was being able to transform into a wolf. I could look like a human to, except for the wolf tail and ears stuck with me. I could also talk to wolves,and I was faster and stronger than humans. My ears perked up when I heard footsteps coming closer, then Mr.Crepsley walked thourgh the door a grin on his face. At first I thought I was dreaming,I mean Mr.crepsley almost never smiles, but a few blinks of the eye and I knew I wasn't dreaming. He sat across from me and Darren. "I am glad to see you have finally decided to join us",he said, still smiling. "How long have I been out",I asked innocently. "About four or five days",Darren said. "We where fixing to send a search party in there",he said patting my head. I growled at him, he just smiled and rubbed my neck."It's times like these",I began,"I wish you weren't a Prince." "Why",he asked,"So you could date me?" "No, so I could tear you apart!" He backed up, he knew I wasn't one to mess with. "Moody are we",Mr.Crepsley sighed," Why am I not suprised?" I sighed before answering,I was always moody. "Guess you where hoping that the fight would knock the spirit out of me?" He shook his head,he was still smiling. I knew he was up to something, the problem was I didn't know what. "Hey Vyxen",Darren said,"What was your dream about?" "I don't really remember",I answered truthfully,"All I know is I felt overwhelmed with anger, and sadness." Mr.Crepsley's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Was this anger or sadness centered on someone",he asked. "I think so",I said,"But I don't remember excactly." He sighed, before speaking again. "This is disturbing ,but we must not dwell on it.", he said,"Anyways I have better news, how would you two like to go back to the Cirque Du Freak?" Darren almost exploded at the mention of the Cirque, as did I. Though I didn't show it, I hardly ever show my emotions. "Oh yeah",Darren smiled,"I'd love to go back!" Mr.Crepsley nodded, and turned to me. "Well Vyxen",he asked,"Do you wish to return?" "Guess so",I answered,"It'll be nice to get outdoors." He stood, patted my head ,and left.

I padded thourgh the halls, saying goodbye to the friends I had made in the mountain. I turned a corner and spotted Seba Niles,the quartermaster of the mountain, making his usual rounds. I smiled as I walked up to him. "Hello Vyxen",He said,returning my smile."I hear you are to be departing soon." "Yes",I replied,"I am a little nervous,it seems like forever since I last saw the Cirque." "I would believe so",he said,"But you are strong and you will be treated with the respect you deserve." I shook my head. Leave it to Seba to commplement you. I transformed into my human form and hugged him gently. I knew very well that this may be the last time I see him. "Never give up",he whispered in my ear. I nodded,I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. A tear, it had been so long since I had felt a tear drip down my face. Not long after Darren,Mr.Crepsley,and myself where departing the mountain.


	3. Snowball fight

Chapter 3

The evening sun brightened the dim cave slightly. I sat on the edge of the crevese,hugging my knees to my chest. My deerskin skirt showing of my paler than a vampire skin. I had to transform, because that heavy fur wasn't easy to lug over rugged country.

Darren sat down beside me whatching the snow drift down from the sky. My tail twitched from the cold,I was really cold, but I refused to transform into a wolf. "You cold",Darren asked. "A bit",I replied,that was a lie. I was freezing! Darren draped his arm over my shoulders,and I sighed with relief when his warmth seeped thourgh my skin.. This was the closest we'd ever been, and I was loving every minute of it! I snuggled closer,so his arm could cover more of me. I stared into his eyes,and he stared back.His face bent closer to mine,closer,closer.So close that I could hear our hearts where beating to the same rythm. I could feel his warm breath over my face,I could grasp the thick layer of lust that had surrounded my heart. His lips where hovering over mine, they where almost touching..when. "Excuse me",I heard someone say,"I did not mean to interupt." Darren snapped back quickly to face Mr.Crepsley.Both our faces where beat red. "It was nothing",I said quickly. "Oh really"Mr.Crepsley smiled,"It did not look like nothing." "Looks can be deceiveing",I snarled. "Yes I believe they can",Darren sighed,and I saw that he was not bothered by the interuption. I stood, and walked into the cave, my limbs felt heavy,but not from exhaustion. I dropped beside the fire,covered myself with a blanket,and unwillingly sobbed.

The next day things where a little better, but it was still a bit akward. Darren and I hadn't said a word since being caught by Mr.Crepsley. We couldn't think of anything to say, I mean what are you supposed to say? "Sorry we almost kissed, no hard feelings?" No way hose! I was walking thourgh the woods,just minding my own buisness,when I felt a snowball pelt me in the back. I spun around to face my attacker,which ofcourse was Darren. He was grinning from ear to ear, happy that he had finally scored a point. "Enjoy your victory while you can",I sneered.Then with an evil grin, I bent down and shoveled a big wad of snow into my hand,then with all my strength hurled it at him. He tried to duck, but it smashed into his chest. He staggered but didn't fall. "Your dead", he roared happily."You have to catch me first!",I yelled back,then turned and ran as fast as my legs would carry me. Soon when I was out of seeing distance of him I climbed up a large tree and waited. Then when he was right below me,I dropped a large snowball down on his head. I jumped down smiling proudly,knowing I had won yet another snowball fight. "Geez Vyxen",he said shaking his head free of snow,"You had to drop it on my head." "Yup",I smiled. Then we stared at each other, we where both covered in snow, and inspite of ourselves we bust out laughing! Our laughter was cut short when we saw a knife weilding vampanezze screaming wildly. With a large pounce he jumped towards Darren,screaming at the top of his lungs."You will pay for killing our lord!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Darren reacted quickly,as did I. I jumped into the air ,unsheething my sword in mid air, then brought it down swiftly to meet the attackers challenge. Sparks flew when the swords connected, I pushed off and landed on my feet. Darren trust his own sword forward, barely missing the vampanezze. We fought for a good five minutes, before Darren pinned him against a tree. Then Darren pointed the tip of his sword at the vampanezze's heart. "Who are you",Darren growled. "Conner",the vampanezze answered. "Why did you come",I asked,"The war has been lost for you and your kind." His eyes fell upon, and for the first time he noticed my tail and ears. "A wolverine",he gasped,"I thought they where extinct." "Well you thought wrong",I sneered."Now answer the question!" His voice wavered as he spoke, appernetly he had been givin orders to dispose of Darren. When he finished answering our questions, Darren finished him off mericifully. Then we made our way back to camp, I was still trying to clear my head. Conner had said that the wolverines where extinct, but Mr.Crepsley had promised me they weren't. Was he lying to me? If so why? What did he possibly have to gain from lying to me? My head was still spinning when Mr.Crepsley awoke. He must have noticed my far away expression, becuase he didn't take his eyes off me the whole time we where walking. When we finally made base for the day,I was still trying to figure everything out. Which for those of you who don't know, it isn't easy.It was still a couple of hours before sunrise when we piled under the deer skin blankets. As soon as my head touched the ground I was out. K.O.

I sat up strait, sweat pouring down my face. It was still dark, the sun hadn't yet come over the horizon. I closed my eyes, trying despretly to breath deeply,but all that came out was a painfull gasp. The dream was still fresh in my memory, I was running thourgh a feild of fire, when the ground gave way to lava. I turned so I didn't fall,but came face to face with a three men. They pulled out swords and stabbed me in the stomach. But I felt it, I could still feel it. But weren't dreams supposed to be painless? I felt something shift and saw Mr.Crepsley crack one eye open. "Vyxen",he said drowsily,"Are you ok?" "Yes", I replied shakily. "Just a bad dream." "Do you want to talk about it",he asked. I could telll he wanted to go back to sleep,but he atleast he was making an efort. "No",I said,"I'll be okay." He shut his eyes as I laid back down. I was laying on my side when I felt his strong arm wrap around me. I snuggled close to him, and his grip tightened. This time when I fell asleep, I wasn't greeted by nightmares,but a dreamless slumber.

When I awoke the moon was shining brightley, and I was laying beside a roaring fire. I tried to sit up to get a look at my surroundings, but found that I couldn't move. I tried to call out ,but all that came out was a choked gasp. Then my vision blurred and darkened.For awhile I laid there ,chest heaving,and limbs aching. Then I heard footsteps approach and someone sat beside me. I felt a wet cloth being wiped over my face and neck. I opened my eyes to see Mr.Crepsley sitting beside me, rubbing my wrist. I groaned softly, trying to get words out, but I couldn't. "Shhhh",He said," It's okay, you'll feel better soon." "What happened",I managed to croak. He didn't pay attention to my question, he just sat there,rubbing my arms with the cloth. Once again my vision blurred and everything went black.

Author's note- Oh no! What has happened to Vyxen? Sorry but you'll have to read the next chapter to find out, and unfortunatley it isn't up yet. So in the meantime please R&R.


	5. Chapter 4

After a few days of barely being able to move, I could finally sit up without support. It turned out that I had been bitten by very posinous snake, I would never look at Erva's snake the same again. Though I was unable to walk we continued on our journey, Mr.Crepsley carrying me in his arms. It wasn't much fun, I felt like I was going to die of boredom,and Darren didn't help matters. He always had some smart a comment, like "Hows it feel to be dead weight?" or "I bet you feel dog tired.". I swear if I could have I probably would've strangled him! My strength was slowly returning, Mr.Crepsley actually had to feed me for a couple of days. How humiliating! One moring I awoke to the smell of roasted vension. My mouth watered so much I could have put the fire out with it. I sat up, Darren grinned at me, for some reason it gave me the chills. Then I realized Mr.Crepsley was sleeping, and Darren wasn't, he was going to feed me! He walked over a peice of meat in his hand. He tore it in half and held it infront of me,it smelled delicious, but I was not letting Darren feed me! "Vyxen don't be difficult", he whined," I know you don't like it but you can't feed yourself right now." I shook my head, I had had enough! "Fine",he snarled,"But don't come crawling to me when your stomachs growling, and you want something to eat!"

Later that night I saw Darren walk over to Mr.Crepsley,whisper in his hear. When he looked up he was grinning wickedly. Then the thought struck me, he had told him about my resistance! Mr.Crepsley walked over to me, a grim expression on his face. "Vyxen,Darren tells me you refused to be feed,"He looked ready to explode,"Why? Why do act so foolish?" "I'm not a dog",I yelled,"I don't need someone to feed me! I would rather be killed than result to such a low level!" He shook his head, "Fine! If you wan't to feed yourself, than do so! So I did. Without the use of my arms I sholved my face into the raw vension. Darren stared at me like I was an animal, but I didn't care. When I finshed I grinned at Darren, but it wasn't a pleasent one. "What goes around comes around",I laughed. The next day my arms where functional again but barely. We departed camp half an hour before nightfall, Mr.Crepsley seemd pretty eager to get to the Cirque Du Freak.

Then just as the sun started to peek over the horizon, we spotted the Cirque, it was nestled far behind some trees so it would be awhile before sunlight reached it. Darren and I ran towards it as fast as are legs would carry us. Then I saw Mr.Crepsley beside me. We reached Mr.Tall's van and right on cue the door opened. "Oh it's you",he said unemotionally,"I was sure you would return." "I see you brought the wolf-girl, please come in." We stepped inside,and it looked the same as it had two years ago.

Mr.Tall,Mr.Crepsley,and Darren engaged in a conversation,while I stared out the window I was usually pretty quit.

"Why did you join these two",Mr.Tall asked me. The question supprised me, I never actually thought about, but I answered it as best I could. "Well",I began,"I guess it's because they saved me so I'm obligated to stick by them." "It is not for personal gain?"

"No",I shook my head," There is nothing to gain. I do it out of obligation not shelfishness." He smiled as I said that,"If thats what you believe Vyxen." After a little more conversation we headed for our quarters. "You can share with me if you want",Darren offered. "Okay",I smiled,"As long as you promise you'll mind your manners."

That nights sleep was the best so far. As I slept,I dreamed. I dreamed of my luck, my happiness, and my home.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's note- I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, but my internet connection was down. Now I'm back and kickin. Let's see where did we leave off? Oh I remember!

Chapter 5

2 months later

Living in the Cirque was all I ever dreamed it to be. Every night putting on amazing,frightning,and down right weird performances. Well I never did any of the preforming, but I loved to whatch Darren and Mr.Crepsley's act. I doubt I'd be able to stand that spider crawling over my skin. Brrrr! I was out for a walk, around midnight, when Darren spotted me. I wasn't in my usual wolf form, I barley walked around on two feet, but tonight was an exception. "Hey Vyxen",Darren called,Mind if I join you?" "Well, I don't see how it would hurt anything if you did.",I said. Darren bounded thourgh the tall grass,and began to stride next to me. "Um Vyxen",Darren said. "Yeah",I replied. "There's something I need to tell you.",he looked nervous. "What is it",I asked. He stared at me for a few minutes,"Well",he stopped. "Come on", I cooded,"Spit it out princey!" He didn't even notice that I had called him the nickname he hated. Something wasn't right. "Well you see",He sighed," I sorta like you. Your really nice, and fun to be around. So I was wondering if maybe you might want to be my girlfriend?" My eyes widened,Darren, the vampire prince Darren wanted to be my boyfriend. It was childish I know, but sweet all the same. "I..I don't know what to say.",I stuttered. "Say yes",Darren begged, "Please say yes." I laced my arms behind his neck,and stared into his eyes. "Yes",I whispered,"Yes Darren Shan, I'll be your girlfriend."He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer to him. Then in one swift movement our lips connected,and it was like we where one. Nothing could have seperated us, in that sweet moment our souls danced together. Finally and unwillingly we slid from eachother's arms. Darren was smiling as was I. "I better get going",Darren said,"Mr.Crepsley won't be happy if I'm late for lessons." "Well Darren Shan your out of luck.",I laughed," Becuase judging on the position of the moon,I'd say your already late!" Darren cursed,then pecked my lips once more,and raced towards the camp.

As I crawled into bed, I believed nothing could have made this night any better. No night in my life would be as great as this.

I was wrong, tomorow night would truly be a night to remember.

Author's note- Short I know, but oh so sweet. Yes another cliff hanger. Muwhahaha! Anyway wonder what the next chapter will have in store hmmm? Please R&R. I want 5 reveiws before I post the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

third person's POV

Earlier that evening

Darren stared in the mirror, checking hiself over and over to make sure that evrything was in place. He was nervous as heck! Tonight he was finally going to ask Vyxen out, hopefully. He pulled a shaky hand thourgh his short brown hair. He checked his teeth, making sure they where spotless,when Mr.Crepsley walked in on him. "Darren, what are you doing?",Mr.Crepsley asked. "Nothing",Darren stated, but he knew he couldn't fool Mr.Crepsley. "Oh really", Mr.Crepsley said," Then why on Earth are you standing in front of the mirror looking like your scared out of your mind?" "It's nothing",Darren snapped,"I just feel like looking nice tonight." Mr.Crepsley smiled, showing that he wasn't fooled. "Come on Darren",He laughed," If you wish to fool me then maybe you should try a little harder." Darren sighed,he was once again defeated. "I was wondering",Darren said,"How do..",he stopped. "Go on Darren",Mr.Crepsley replied,"Say it." "How do you catch a girl's attention?" Mr.Crepsley backed up and shook his head. "Is this why you have been acting so strange?",Mr.Crepsley gasped,"I thought it might be something serious,but never this." Darren face was grim, as though he expected to be luaghed at,but Mr.Crepsley just smiled."Tell her how you feel",he said," Show her that in your eyes she is very special." Darren nodded his thanks, before going back to grooming himself. Now that he had some advice to go on he was sure he could make Vyxen notice him. Whatever it took,Vyxen would be his. So after one final glance in the mirror, he squirted on some clonoe, and raced out the door. Searching for the beautiful wolf-girl that stole his heart.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Back to Vyxen)

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and rejuvineated. For obvious reasons. I practically skipped to breakfast,I felt like I was on cloud nine! Urcha Von, a snake boy, and Erva Von's son, looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't care, my dream had finally come true,Darren Shan was mine,all these years and he was finally mine. Darren was talking to Cormac Limbs, a man who could regrow his limbs,even his head! When he saw me coming he smiled. "Hey baby",he said. I stopped, did he just call me baby? "Hey Prince Charming",I replied. Cormac looked from Darren then back to me,shaking his head slightly. "Is there something going on between you two?",he asked. "No, we where just being nice.",I laughed,"Of course there's something going on between us." "So she's yours huh?",Cormac asked Darren. "She's her own woman",Darren answered,"But don't get any ideas." Cormac threw his hands up in a I give up gesture. We talked for a little while, then Cormac kindly shoved Darren and me closer together,pulled his hands like he was holding a camera,and made clicking sounds. "Go on Darren",He jeered," Give the lass a kiss." Darren turned and kissed my cheek, I blushed deeply, but stayed where I was. I thought Darren would move, but he didn't. Then I heard deep breathing,he feel asleep on his feet! I pulled myself away from him and he fell to the ground on his face. He groaned as I kicked him gently. "Wake up Romeo",I said, "Juliet ain't gonna wait much longer." He jumped to his feet, and grinned sheepishly. "Well I need to go get ready for tonight's show",Cormac stated,"See you love bats later" "Later Cormac",Darren said." Oh and could you not mention me and vyxen to Mr.Creplsey?" "He doesn't know",Cormac asked. Me and Darren shook our heads. "Why not?" "Because if he found out",Darren stopped,"You see Cormac Vampires and Wolverines can't be together,it's forbidden." "Forbidden Love",Cormac sighed. "Percisley"Darren replied,"So can you please not tell him." "Okay, but if he ask,I'm telling him the truth." "Fair enough",Darren agreed. with that Cormac departed. "I didn't know that being together was forbidden."I stated. "Huh",Darren asked confused,"You mean Mr.Crepsley never told you?" I shook my head. "Who cares",Darren laughed,"I got you that's all I need." "I better go,Mr.Crepsley will want me to prepare for the show as well",Darren sighed," But I'll see you tonight by the lake, so I can take you on a proper date." He kissed me, twice before leaving.

I was walking thourgh camp, trying to make time go faster so I could go to the lake, when I heard someone call my name. It turned out to be Truska the beared lady. The first time I had met her I thought it was a joke, I mean when I saw her she didn't have a beard. But I soon learned to expect the impossible, when she showed me her ability to grow one and suck it back into her skin.

"Vyxen I need talk to you.",she said. Her english wasn't very good but it was getting better. "Okay",I said,"What for?" "I have something give to you." I followed her to her beautiful tent, wondering what on earth she could have for me. She dragged me inside and measured me. She tapped her chin before snapping her fingers. Then she pulled out to long pieces of cloth in front of me, one was black and the other was blue. "Which one you like better",she asked. "The black one",I answered. She ran to a one of the dressers and pulled out a short glittering black dress. She handed it to me, and pushed me behind a darek screen to change. When I came out she was beaming proudly. I was about to look in the mirror when she pushed me into a chair and began trimming my hair and tail. Then she pulled out some blue paint, and a small brush. With small strokes she painted over the white streaks of my tail, creating strange symbols that I didn't recognize. Finally she pulled out a pair of velvet looking shoes and placed them on my feet. I stood and closing my eyes turned towards the mirror. When I opened my eyes, I almost fell back from shock. I barely recognized myself. I didn't look like a wild wolf girl, I looked like a princess. "Thank you Truska",I cried,"Thank you so much!" I threw my arms around her in a tight hug. "You welcome.",she replied simply. "Why",I asked,"Why did you do this for me?" "Because you have date tonight.",she answered,"You must look specail for a prince." "How did you know?",I asked dumbfounded. "Cormac say something about it.",she said," He tell me not say anything to Larten." I nodded, he couldn't know. "What about the symbols on my tail?" "They mean Princess of Wolves.",she answered,"I over heard Larten say something about you being a princess." I was about to ask her another question, but realized I needed to get to the lake. So I thanked her again and raced outside. Almost not believing my luck. Almost.

I was sitting by the lake side awaiting Darren, when he appeared I stood up strait. "Vyxen is that you",He asked rushing forward. "Yes it is",I replied,"Who else could I be?" "You look amazing.",He said in awe,"Like a princess." "I bowed my head slightly hiding my blush. He stared down at my tail. "Truska's doing?",he asked. I nodded. "I thought so",he said,"Those symbols, only Truska or a vampire would know them." I thought the comment was odd, but said nothing about it. "Well",Darren piped up,"Shall we get this date on a roll?" "Certainley" We sat down on the grass, and Darren pulled out all a velvet bag. He opened it to reveale a basket full of luscious fruit, a bottle of wine and, two wine glasses. He poured the wine into the glasses, and pulled out small wooden plates to serve the food. The meal was quite romantic, if I do say so myself. We finished the food and wine rather quickly. The acohol had no affect on us, because our metabolism was faster than humans. Then Darren stood up and stood infront of me. "Do you wanna dance",he asked. "But there's no music.",I pointed out. "So",he whined,"We can still dance." Isighed and Darren pulled me off the ground. He placed is hand on my waist, and I placed my hand on his shoulder. Then we began to dance to music only we could hear. Absolutley the best night of my life, or so I thought.

When we got back Darren went to his tent while I walked thourgh the camp. It was an amazing night,so beautiful and clear. I felt like I could touch the sky,and it would dance with me, like Darren and I had. My thoughts where interrupted when someone placed a hand on my shoulder. "Vyxen",the person said,"I have been looking for you. I turned to be greeted by Mr.Crepsley. "Why",I asked. "Would you please come to my van?",he said. Reluctently I followed him to his van and climbed inside. "What do you want",I asked. "I would like you to meet someone." A woman stepped forward, she had long white hair, long white dress,and evn more shocking. A white wolf tail and ears! The shock hit me like lightning and I collapsed. Everything went black.

Author's note- I want 3 reveiws or I won't post the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Fire all around me, smoke blinding and choking me. I can't get out! The timbers creak, ready to give way. The burn of my skin is unbearable. I turned in a complete circle, trying to find a way to escape, but it was impossible. I was so desprete I began to believe I saw an opening. I raced towards it, to be greeted by a burst o flames. The power pushed me to the ground,lying on my back. I struggled to breath, but that made death come all the more sooner. A ceiling beam fell landing on my stomach, but did not kill me. I wished it would though, waiting for my death, the hot embers seeping into my wounds, anyone would wish for death in my position._

_My eyes clouded over with tears,I let out one last death howl._

My eyes snapped open and I lurched upwards. I didn't get far because someone pushed me gently back down. "Does this happen often",someone asked. My vision was still blurred, but it sounded like a woman. "No",came the reply. My vision cleared enough for me to see that it was Mr.Crepsley who had pushed me back down. All of a sudden I felt like I was being attacked, like someone was stabbing me with knives. I began to jerk around, intent on getting away from whoever was stabbing me. Someone bent over me struggling to hold me down. Then I glanced up to be greeted by red eyes. The eyes of a killer. I jerked even harder, I got out of the persons arms. I stood and backed away, but my retreat was cut short when I backed up into a wall. The eyes where focused on me, intent on killing. Then in one swift movement, the person rammed me in the stomach with a knife. I roared with pain, and collapsed on the ground. I twisted and wirthed on the ground. I felt the hot embers seep into my skin again. I howled, my head jerked, and connested with a wall. I groaned, but I continued to struggle untill I was standing slouched against the wall. I couldn't hold my head up,but I saw it,the knife went thourgh my stomach again. I slid down ,blood following me,then everything went red then black.

"Vyxen",someone called. My eyes opened slowly, and I pulled my head up. When I saw Mr.Crepsley's green eyes, I knew I was safe. I threw my arms around him, he hugged me back. I trembled coldy, I was so scared, how had I survived? I looked down at my stomach,but there was no wound,no gap,I was fine. "Vyxen",he said again, pulling back. "What got into you, why where you struggleing like that?" I tried to speak, but began coughing. I felt warm liquid fall from my mouth. It was blood. Tears steamed down my face. The last of the blood spilled from my lips,Mr.Crepsley pulled my head up, he had a cloth in his hands. He ran it over my face, cleaning away the blood,then he pressed the cloth to the side of my head. Aparently I had sliced my head open when I connected with the wall. He picked me off the ground, and placed me on a blanket that I been spread on the floor. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up feeling dazed and confused. Mr.Crepsley was seated across the room. He was talking to the strange woman who was seated oppitsite of him. They where engaged in a heated conversation, but I couldn't hear over the pounding in my head. Mr.Crepsley noticed I was awake and walked over to me. He bent down on one knee in front of me. "How do you feel",he asked, brushing my hair back from my face. "Horrible",I choked. He nodded silently, and looked back at the woman. "Vyxen I would like you to meet Isis",he said turning back to me. I stared up at her,

she was now standing beside Mr.Crepsley. "Hello Vyxen",she smiled. "Isis has come to see you for a very important reason.",Mr.Crepsley sighed."i will leave all the explaining toher, I must go. When I return, who should understand everything." With that he stood and left. Little did I know that he would be speaking to Darren, discussing my future

Author's note- I want atleast 7 revewis before I go on. Later Gators!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Isis spent the whole time explaining how she was my mother, and she had not wished to abandon me. Apparently her and my father had not wished to be caught so they decided to give me to a wolf named Sanla,"My mother",but she discarded me as soon as she discovered I was a black wolf. Isis had spent years searching for me when she learned I was still alive,then she tought of Larten.And not to her suprise I was here with him. After I finally accepted she was my mother, it wasn't easy, she began asking me about my life. I explained about being found by Mr.Crepsley and Darren, how they had saved me, and my journey to vampire mountain. Of course I did not tell her about Darren and I being together. We kept up small talk, before I asked the obvious question. "So",I began,"Who is my father?" She satred at me for a moment, deciding if she should tell me or not. She opened her mouth to say something, when the door opened and Mr.Crepsley walked in. His face was red and flustered, obviously not in the mood for conversation. Isis stood and walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. ' Oh great', I thought,' More whispering. When she finished, he nodded his head. Isis turned back to me, staring at me regretfully as if I was a mistake. And in many ways I was, she had given me up so she would not get into trouble. Instead of thinking of how it would affect me, she decied to save her own tail. "Well Vyxen",she said,"I believe I must bid you farewell." "Goodbye Isis",I replied, I wasn't about to call her my mother! Without saying another word she left. Mr.Creplsey sat down beside me and drapped a strong arm around me. Before I knew what I was doing, I threw my arm around him, holding on with all my strength. "How are you",he asked. I shook my head, trying to clear it, also afraid that if I spoke I would start crying. I didn't want to cry infront of him, not him,any one but him. "You need to rest",he said,. I didn't move. He shook me softly,but I didn't budge. "Vyxen whats wrong",he asked, afraid that something was wrong. Something was wrong, everything infront of me was on fire, and out of the fire stepped a long, lean black and red wolf. The wolf stared at me me, learing eveily. It's eyes where red. Then it transformed, and I found myself staring at a slightly older version of me! I began choking, then everything went black.

I woke up to find Darren seated against the wall oppisite of me. His head lolled to one side, a clear sign he was asleep. "Darren",I whispered. His eyes snapped open when he heard his name. "Vyxen",he exploded,"Are you okay? I'm so glad your awake. Do you need anything?" "Darren", someone snapped,"Leave her alone! I told you not to bombard her with questions." "Geez",Darren muttered,"No need to be so touchy about it." I began choking again, everything seemed to turn red. Darren stared in horror, as blood spilled from my mouth onto the floor. "Whats happening",Darren asked shakily, the blood flow had stopped,for now. "Do not worry",Mr.Crepsley said, thougth I could tell he was worried himself. I tried to stand up, but swayedand almost fell. Mr.Crepsley darted to my side , caught me and lowered me slowly to the floor. "Vyxen this may not seem the time but"he sighed,"When Isis was here, you wanted to know where your father was." I nodded. "You where prepared to search for him even in your frail state?" "Yes",I replied. "There is no need",he said. "Why",I asked,"I don't understand." "There is no need to search for your father, because he has always been with you.", he said,"Vyxen I am your father."

"What",Darren gasped,"but I thought vampires couldn't have children." "I cannot explain how",Mr.Crepsley said,"But I do know Vyxen is my daughter." I stared up at him, almost not believing it was true. I no longer felt the lonliness of being a fatherless wolf-girl, but joy that he had been with me all along. "Dad",I cried. I threw myself into his arms. He recieved me gripping me tightly, he seemed afraid to let go. "But if I'm your daughter",I muttered,"Then how come I'm not part vampire?" "My guess is that the wolf blood over powered the vampire blood before your birth." "But", father sighed,"You must be blooded, unless you want this pain to continue." I nodded my aprovel, and looked back at Darren. "You had something do with this didn't you",I said. "I told him that I cared for you, and how much I wanted to be with you.",Darren agreed,"But I didn't know he was going to blood you." "Lets not waste time."Father said impatiently," Are you ready Vyxen?" "Yes",I replied. "You know how people are blooded?" "Yeah",I answerwed,"You dig your nails into my.." "Ow!",I yelped, seeing he had already dug ihos nails into my skin. "That was a cheap trick",I murmmered. "It would have been worse if you had been expecting it.",he laughed. He pressed our wounds together,I never imagined pain so intense. Then evrything seemed to close in on me,then in sheer pain I collapsed to the floor. I thought I herad someone say something about being together,but I blacked out in a matter of seconds.

Authors note- Is 3 reveiws to mush to ask? Yeah I know I threw a curve ball didn't I. Anyway 3 reveiws thats all I'm asking.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

( 3 months later)

I stared blankly at the wall infront of me, breathing slowly, trying to rid myself of naseu. Father,Darren and I had returned to Vampire Mountain to celebrate the festival of the undead. Unfortunately news that I was the daughter of a vampire had quickly spread thourgh the mountain , but mainly on Darren"s and mine relationship. Everyone agreed that we should be mates, and little did I know that Darren had actually asked my father's permission. It was pretty obvious he agreed, because Darren had asked me to be his mate. He went tourgh the whole rountine, right down to the getting down on one knee. I had gladly accepted, knowing that that was all I had ever wanted since I had met Darren Shan. I closed my eyes breathing more slowly, this was defiently odd. I was never sick when I woke up, except for the whole mess three months earlier. "Vyxen",someone called in a velvety smooth. Before I could turn around my husband's strong arms wrapped around my stomach. "Whats a pretty girl like you doing in here, when you should be out there showing off your moves?" He was ofcourse referring to my dancing, which, not to sound boastful,was pretty good. I turned toward Darren, sighing sadly. "I don't feel well",I said,"Must be tired." "Oh",he looked disappointed. Scratch that, he looked devastated. He loved to dance with me, and he was very good himself. Though I secertly think he had asked someone to teach him. "Sorry",I said. He smiled, suddenly breaking from his gloom. "What are you thinking",I asked suspiciously. "Oh just the usual",he answered vaugely. I grunted angrily,I hated it when he did this to me. "I"m your wife now",I said slyly. "So",he asked confused. "So that means you can't keep secrets from me,you have to be honest." I was hoping to trick him but he just smiled. "Oh that just makes you all the more gullable.",he said with a grin,"And also I am being honest. I told you what I was thinking." "No", I objected," You only said the usual." "Exactly",he said," I am thinking the usual, so I'm not lying." I sighed knowing he had won again. "You've been spending to much time with my dad.",I said pointedly. "Oh does that make you jealous",he teased. "No, but I'm worried." "About what",he asked his smile dissapearing. "That your becoming just as boring as him!" With that we both burst out laughing, but I stopped, the motion was making me feel sick again. "Well I'm going out to join the others,if you feel better find me." I nodded silently. "I'll bring you back something nice.", he said. I smiled, "This time it better not be a spider." I shuddered at the memory. He smiled back ,kissed me on the cheek, and swept out of the room.

I laid down on the oversized hammock he and I shared, my back to the wall. All of a sudden the realization hit me. I jumped up running out into the halls to find Darren. I couldn't believe how stupid I'd been. I mean come on. Morning sickness, or evening sickness for that matter. The mood swings, little over the top blood consumption,and lets not forget my clumsiness. It didn't take a genuis to figure it out,let alone a vampire. I found Darren talking to one of the princes, Mika Ver Lerth to be exact, but I was in to good a mood to be moody. "Darren",I cried as I ran into his arms. He recieved me gladly, but was a little suprised by my sudden zeal. I rubbed my head aginst his chest considering how to tell him the news. Mika stared at me for a moment as if I was crazy, but Darren just shruged. After a few minutes Darren spoke," Um Vyxen your tail is wagging." I blushed deeply, and apologized for the interuption.

"Don't worry",Darren assured me, "But what was all that about anyway?" I took a deep breath, then very calmly, I spelled it out for him.

His shock was imdediate,when I told him the news. "You mean that I'll be a",he couldn't continue. "Yes", I beamed proudly. "i thought Vampires could not have children.", Mika interuppted. "Oh Mika",I said exsaperated," You should know by now to expect the unexpected, to believe the unbleiveable."Yes",Mika agreed,"Congragulations Sire" "Thank you Mika",Darren said earnestly. Then Darrenn grabbed my hand and started to lead me away. "Where are we going",I asked. "To tell Mr.Crepsley the good news.",he answered. I gulped when we stopped infront of my father's room. "Prepare for the worst.",I said squeezing his hand. "But hope for the best",he said, squeezing my hand. Then with one final glance at my husband we walked thourgh the doorway, to be greeted by my father.

Author's note- I'm not going to ask for revewis but you can if you want. Does anyone know what the good news is? If you reveiew tell

me if you know. Lators


	12. Epilouge

Autor's note- I'm not writing this on anyones point of veiw. I wanted to show all of the characters emotions. Hope you like it.

Epilouge

( 9 months later)

Darren was pacing back in forth, waiting impatiently for news of his wife and there soon to be born child. Not being with his wife was bad enough, but not knowing if she was okay, it was driving him mad! "Darren quit pacing",snapped an equally irratated Mr.Crepsley. "How can I",Darren shot back, " Vyxen is in there, probably waiting for me to come rushing in there, but I can't!" "Calm down", said Mr.Crepsley. He tried to keep his voice calm, but it was apparent to everyone he was losing his cool. "Vyxen will be fine as will the child." He was trying despretely to refrain himself from knocking his assistant senseless. "I'm just so worried",Darren cried,"Why can't be with her, when she needs me the most." "Darren, listen to me.",Mr.Crepsley sighes, "What Vyxen neeeds is for you to stay calm, not overreact." Darren sank to the floor head in his hands, cursing himself for behaving so foolishly. All of a sudden they heard a soft cry, Darren lept to his feet like he was on fire. A vampiress opened the door announcing that it was over, but Darren was already through the door. He walked slowly toward Vyxen's bedside, when he saw the child he fell to his knees by her side. "Vyxen, he's he's",Darren shook his head. "I know, I can't think of a way to describe him either." Darren took the child in his arms, staring at the his brown locks,and pale skin, he looked just like a prince should look. "I was thinking of a name for him",Vyxen said, there where tears of joy dripping from her face. "What is it",Darren asked. "I was thinking along the lines of Derek." "Derek",Darren echoed, "It's perfect!" He slightly tussled Derek's perfect mane of hair, when his fingers encountered two furry stubs. "Ears",he said dubiously. Vyxen nodded,"Does that upset you?" "No",he said,"That makes me all the more proud." He placed the baby in his mother's arms and sat beside his wife and child. Mr.Crepsley walked into the room, asmile on his face. He had heard everything. "So",he asked,"Can I meet my grandson?" "Of course",Vyxen replied. Larten held Derek in his arms, the same awe swept over him as it had when he had first held Vyxen." He is very handsome",Larten commented. "Just like all the Shans",Darren smiled. "Vyxen you know I had a brother named Derek.",Larten said. "Yes",she said, flashing a dazzling smile."That was exactly the point." He shook his head, trying hard to believe this was real, that he actually had what he had always wanted. He finally had the family he had dreamed of having.

Over the next few nights many people had come to greet and congratulate them, Darren by her side the whole time. But finally she had time to herself, a very welcome reprieve. She stared down at her son, still in awe at his stunning appearance, and parying this wasn't a dream.' How could it be a dream', she thought. Dreams could never be this wonderfull, this amazing, this unblevieable. She was still staring at him when she heard three words echo through her brain. "Never give up." 'I never gave up, Seba', she tought,'I never gave up and I never will.' She had many people to thank for this fairy tale life she was liveng, or as close to a fairy tale as she could get, but there was one reason inparticullar she had to thank. One reason she had ever gotten on this roller coaster of a life, and that reason was simple. Forbidden Love.

**The End**

Autor's note- I hope you liked it. The moment I get 4 reveiws and some name ideas I"ll start on the sequal.


End file.
